


Coming Out

by Gatoraaade



Series: Book of mormon one shots [4]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatoraaade/pseuds/Gatoraaade
Summary: Kevin comes out to the other elders, they don't react the way he expects
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price, Elder Church/Elder Thomas (Book of Mormon Musical)
Series: Book of mormon one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635031
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is kinda shitty but I had fun writing it so i hope that you enjoy

"Are you sure you want to do this Kev?" Connor asked cautiously.  
"I have to do it at some point, might as well get it over with."  
"Kevin we can wait, I'm already out and as much as I want to brag about having you as my boyfriend, I don't want to force you out of the closet before you're ready."  
"I want to. I don't think I'll ever be 100% ready, but I'm sick of hiding. I want to be able to cuddle with you on the couch and hold your hand and kiss you, but I have to come out in order to do that. I honestly just want to get this over with. I know that they'll all accept me, they accept you and James and Poptarts."  
"That's true, but Kev you're still allowed to be scared, you're still allowed to not want to come out yet."  
"I want to do this Connor."  
"Okay." he said before taking Kevin's hand and leading him into the living room where he had already managed to call a meeting.  
Kevin took a seat on the couch next to the other elders, his knee bouncing nervously.  
"Okay," Connor stated, flashing Kevin a reassuring smile. "I know that we haven't had a meeting since the excommunication, but there's something that we all need to talk about."  
The other elders nodded shocked by the suddenly serious tone.   
"Kev?"  
"Umm yeah." Connor could see Kevin's hands shake and he wanted desperately to hold his hands and stop them from shaking but he knew that would only make things harder for him.  
"Uh, there's something that I want to tell everyone."   
The other elders exchanged confused looks.  
"I'm-" he fidgeted with his hands in an attempt to get them to stop shaking and took a shaky breath. He could do this, it was just one simple word he had to say, then it would be over. "I'm gay." Kevin realized that that was the first time that he had said that out loud. With Connor he had never had to specify, it was something that had become very obvious as their relationship progressed.   
"That's five bucks Chris!"  
James Church yelled to his boyfriend.  
“What?” Kevin didn't know what to say. He wasn’t quite sure what reaction he had expected out of the other boys but it definitely wasn't this.   
“Chris thought you were bi and I told him that his gaydar was broken and that you are defintly gay. Turns out I was right.”   
“Oh, did all of you make bets on my sexuality?”  
There was an awkward silence that took over the room.  
“Umm, what did you guys think that I am?”  
“We all thought that you were straight. We thought that Church and Poptarts were crazy.” Micheals piped up.  
There was a chorus of yeahs from the rest of the elders.  
Kevin laughed nervously. “I'm definitely not straight.”  
“Actually there’s something else that I wanted to talk to you guys about.” Connor cut in saving him from the awkward conversation. “Kevin and I are together.”  
“Hell yeah!” Poptarts cheered.  
Connor smiled awkwardly.   
“I guess that explains why you always have no ‘talk’ to Price.” Neely said with a chuckle.   
Kevin blushed. Were they really that obvious?  
“What we do in private is none of your business Elder Neely.” Connor said sternly.  
Neely put his hands up in a mock surrender.  
“I’m glad you us Kevin, I know coming out is hard.” James said with a smile.  
“Oh um yeah.” Kevin said a smile stretching across his own face.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! I hope that you enjoyed pls leave kudos and a comment if you did!


End file.
